


[fanart] Dreaming reality

by thxws (monaps)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ethan & Aidan as pawn pieces, Gen, Stiles' hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaps/pseuds/thxws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>completely self indulgent piece.</p>
<p>i rarely have any time to draw anymore, and when i do i tend to hoard things after i'm done with them. <br/>this one sat around for months. i started it around the time season 3 finished, so, yeah, a looooong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Dreaming reality




End file.
